


Home

by emmas_storybook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmas_storybook/pseuds/emmas_storybook
Summary: For laschatzi , who finally gave me some motivation to write. It’s a short but sweet fic about “The Emma button” but goes into more fluffy feelings. Hope you enjoy!





	Home

“I still don’t understand, Swan. Why must I have this bloody contraption?” Killian puffs, fiddling with hook and hand to flip open the phone. While Emma knows that he is perfectly capable of handling any task, she also knows that sometimes it’s difficult and frustrating for him. Taking the phone into her own hands, she flips it open and pulls up the home screen. Still messing with some setting on the phone, which is beyond Killian, she speaks again.

 

“It’s just so that you can call me if there’s an emergency. especially with the Snow Queen running around. Look, I’ve even gotten it programed so that you can press this ‘Emma button’ and it’ll call me.” Emma points Killian’s attention to a little widget on the screen, with a picture of her and a phone sign. Looking back at Killian, she can tell that he’s somewhere else.

 

“Killian?” Emma asks tenderly.

 

Killian quickly snaps his eyes up to meet hers once again “Aye, no more taking chances. Seeing you, blue and near death scared me to death, love. All matters aside, though, does a lonely pirate count as an emergency?” He smirks, but Emma can tell he’s still troubled by the position she was in not too long ago.

 

Emma chuckled softly and cupped Killian’s face in her hands. By gods, those blue eyes were gorgeous. “You aren’t going to loose me anytime soon. I’m a survivor.” She states with a wink. Killian smiled softly and rubbed small circles on his Swan’s back. Physical affection came to be something she craved more and more from him.

 

Hoping it’s not too much for her, Killian gives Emma a kiss on the forehead. “Come love, let’s go back to my room, aye? If you want, of course. We can just talk, or..”

 

Emma breaks his rambling off with a kiss in return. “I’d love that.”

 

As they walk from the small sheriff’s station to Granny’s Inn in the quiet of the night, holding hands, Emma smiles at this life of hers now. Loved. Cherished. Home.


End file.
